Savage
by BlueNingen27
Summary: B/V AU! Goku and Vegeta are half brothers. Yet one is born with wealth and land. The other one became a deadly savage finding any needs to stay alive. Yet one gets to have all the women.. Dishonestly, betrayal, sorrow, death and more...


**A/U: **Hey peeps! This fanfic is an AU! To be honest I started this story long ago yet have revised it. This first chapter is just the summary to setting the story. This is a B/V fanfic everyone please do not be mistaken by the first few chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

There was a time when the highest king of lords name Vegeta Ouji reigned over the small country of Vegeta-sei in the era of chivalry and majestic castles. He was prosperous, arrogant and bestowed any orders he desired. Everyone respected him because they were frightened of his demeanor, his strength and his wife Holodera.

Holodera was a beautiful woman with long curly reddish hair, olive skin, soft brown eyes and held a demeanor of elegance yet she became a distasteful and sour woman after her marriage to Vegeta Ouji. She despised his infidelities, his harsh treatments and his very seldom attention. She hoped for a son but her nights with her husband caused no blossom of an egg in her womb.

One, dark lonely night she bestowed the chambers of her husband's right hand man, Bardock, she had dined with him that evening giving him an aphrodisiac and plenty of cold liquor to entice him in bed. No other way would Bardock have allowed her advances that night. He was a loyal dog to his master yet for sometime Holodera had become enthralled with his physic and charismatic behavior. As it turned out she was now impregnated with his child. She had told Bardock that he had mislead himself that night and he had taken advantage of her rather ravenously.

Bardock had always cared for her yet his feelings for her were never made known until the night of their coupling. She fools him with her weeps and accused his actions have forever taint her marriage, her status and she would be humiliated publicly.

She tells him that he will devote his life in eradicating this error that he has committed and will do all her biddings not matter the task. She warns him that this incident will never be revealed. Bardock being naive and an honest man could not forgive himself for committing such an atrocity so he becomes completely devoted to Holodera even though it had been all conspired by her.

Vegeta Ouji did not show any delight or happiness when he found out of his wife's baring status. He did not love his wife. He had married her for political reasons and her beauty. She was also a heartless woman that would run his country as should. As time went by he spent less time around his annoying wife as she became unbearable with her pregnancy. He was constantly in the stables or would go on short sailing voyages.

One night as he was in the stables he meet a young woman, she had long dark hair, olive skin and hypnotizing emerald eyes. Her bodice was without words. Why is that he had never seen her before?

It turn out that she was helping her husband Paragus with his stable duties, since he had fallen ill. Every night since then he would visit her at the stables. She had begged him to stay away before she could no longer reject his chivalry ways. She told him "such nice deeds and charms that you give me will cause me to become a bad wife. I wish not to see the devil so soon." She was dangerously hypnotizing, seductive and innocent all at the same time. Which caused Vegeta Ouji to desired her like no other. He did not care of her station or that she was a tainted and a taken woman. Within a month's time she became his and he enjoyed kissing every part of her body over and over again. He was enthralled with her claiming her as his own.

Paragus soon found out of the treacheries the lord had done because his wife became pregnant while he had not touch his wife in countless months. He confronted the lord but would not trade his wife for anything. She was his till his death even if only in paper, because her mind, soul and body now belonged to Vegeta Ouji. Paragus had found out that the lord was going to have him murdered and would take his beautiful wife, Kalieana as his mistress.

Paragus fled to the skirts of the country with his pregnant wife and became a fisherman so that their whereabouts would never be found.

Vegeta Ouji was infuriated but could not make his soldiers bring Kalieana back because his current wife was in the process of giving birth to his first legitimate child. If such a scandal broke out, his foolish wife would most likely lose his offspring. He had asked Bardock to do it secretly and bring back his future mistress.

Finally, Holodera gave birth to a healthy boy she name Kakarott Ouji. Vegeta Ouji was furious and shocked when his first born, did not resemble the traditional widows peak or his jet black hair. Yet never in his mind did he doubt his paternity.

Bardock never found the whereabouts of Paragus. Vegeta Ouji became more heartless than before. He had fallen for the raven beauty but his pride let him move on. It wasn't until fourteen years later that the lord would say Kalieana's name again…

"Sire, I have some alarming news." Bardock was sweating profoundly he couldn't believe what he had seen.

"Well, speak! What has you so damn nerve-wreaking Bardock? You are my right hand man stop acting like weakling!" Vegeta Ouji was no fool there must be something grave for Bardock to be so nervous, his composure is alway stiff, emotionless and without gesture.

" There is a boy here to see you, he has news of …Paragus" he said the last word above a whisper. Immediately Vegeta-no-Ouji stood up from his desk, "Bring him in." Bardock hesitated.

"Sire, you must know that, well the boy's appearance is very much like your own." Vegeta-no-Ouji eyed him with doubt. Could it be Kalieana's son? Could it be his bastard child?

"I said bring him in and stop with such foolishness! You embecille!" Bardock put his fist to his heart and bowed.

"Pardon me my lord, as you wish." he opened the door. "Boy come here and bow to Lord Vegeta-no-Ouji"

The boy was dressed in torn beige capris, with a button cotton shirt that was torn almost to shreds and his feet bear as can be. His olive skin, and black hair resembled his mothers yet what caught the eye of the Vegeta Ouji was the boy's widow peak. It was identical to his.

" What the hell are you looking at old man! I'm here to deliver a message!" Bardock immediately slapped the top of the boy's head.

"Boy show some respect!" the teen boy looked at him with hatred.

"I respect no one, and I bow to no one!" a smirk appeared in the lord's face, he had confirmed it.

Ouji's blood ran through the boy's veins.

"What is the message boy?"

"Paragus request that you come with me. He said he has something of yours." Vegeta-no-Ouji sat back down. Laughing.

"I too, do not take orders from no one, especially a fucking coward like Paragus, he can come here." The boy's eyes raged.

"My father is a crude snake but he is no coward! If he was not on his death bed he would be here in front you!" Vegeta Ouji found it slightly amusing "his father, he says." It was quite clear Paragus was not.

"hahah! I don't give a fuck if he is dying, I will not go. And what of your mother, Kalieana…?"

The boy went stiff at the mention of her name.

"Dead." The lord's fists tighten to a white pale color from the pressure and his eyes closed only for a mild second.

"How?"

"What's it to you old man?" the boy eyed the Ouji with such hate. Vegeta Ouji stayed silent.

"She died of childbirth…Now are you coming or not?" Vegeta Ouji shook his head reluctantly to a yes.

"AAHHH! I see you decided to show your hideous face after all." Paragus coughed out blood and tried to sit up on his bed.

"What the fuck do you want Paragus?"Vegeta Ouji spoke with such distaste.

He had traveled for a day's worth to find a hut nested on the bank of a beach. The stench of death irritated his nostrils.

"What the fuck do I want? Haha… For more than a decade I have wished your death!" he coughed again. "I have lost everything because of you! I will curse your name till I die!" Paragus was at the edge of his bed wanting nothing more than having the strength to kill Vegeta Ouji, right then and there.

"By the look of your pathetic state that shouldn't be very much longer… Stop with the curtsies Paragus, on with what you have to say, I am losing my patience!" Paragus took a depth breath.

"She called your name until the very end." Vegeta-no-Ouji grind his teeth, he didn't want to hear this.

"I do not know what you did to her but she was never my wife again. After I moved her here, she constantly would wait by the beach eyeing the sandy road to see if you had sent someone for her. Once she realized she was just another fool like the many woman you've had tricked into bedding you. She stopped caring. She stopped living. Once she gave birth, she had no more energy or strength to live on. She called your name over and over, tear after tear, as her soul left this world. And I was damned with her lifeless body and your bastard child!"

Vegeta Ouji couldn't take it anymore, he had enough! Full of rage he hovered over Paragus and held him by the throat.

"Stop! I will hear no more! What done is done." Paragus held Vegeta Ouji's wrist restraining him.

"Before you finish the job of killing me, let me tell you that I have brought up your bastard child, to be the worst worthless, heartless and the most ignorant being alive! I have treated him like shit, made him starve and then fed him when he was on the brink of death. I have beaten him to the pulp and them shackled him this very room for days on end without a drop of water. He is a savage, a monster, a beastly dog if I may say! And now I will leave his ass to you. You will pay with him. Oh and Kalieana named him VEGETA! How is that for a damn laugh!" Paradus wicked laugh thickens… "But I never gave him my last name for he is a bastard! So he refers himself as Vegeta the Satan HAHAHAHAH!"

Before Paragus could finish his diabolic laughter Vegeta brought his lips near Paragus ear.

"You fucking piece of filth! You will rot in hell. But I will tell you this: Kalieana will always be mine, even in the afterlife I will fuck her…"

Paragus eyes widen and before he could respond. Vegeta Ouji snapped his neck with a flick of his wrist.

**Umm…. Well this story has a lot of twist.. tons and tons.. Please review and giveme some suggestions :b**


End file.
